Rumbo a la Infinity War
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: "Surgió una idea...de buscar y reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales...y tratar de convertirnos en algo más...para que al necesitarnos, libráramos las batallas...que ellos no podrían ganar"...y faltaba poco para que esa batalla fuera librada/ Desde Iron Man hasta el momento en que los más grandes héroes del universo se reúnen por un enemigo común. Adaptaciones de MCU con APH


Drabbles y/o One-shoots homenajes al MCU y su diez años. A sus grandes personajes, actores, tramas, ¡todo! De esta manera yo honro a los más grandes héroes de la tierra; a los hechiceros de Sanctorum, a los Guardianes, Asgardianos (y no asgardiano), wakandianos y los Vengadores.

Aclaraciones:

 **1)** NO hay pairings oficiales. Aquí buscó similitudes con personajes de APH con los del MCU. Si se van entreviendo parejas podrían ser tanto cracks como conocidas por el fandom.

 **2)** Uso de personajes originales de aph,2p, nyos y OC's. Si tienen sugerencias de personajes futuros, estoy abierta a ello.

 **3)** Algo de Ooc.

 **4)** Está adaptado al MCU en el 90% de lo que tengo planeado, por lo que, si en APH dos personajes son hermanos, en la adaptación serán conocidos. Aunque también es probable que haga de mis jugadas sorpresa (¡así que aférrense a sus asientos, mis chavos!)

 **5)** Irá en el orden desde la película de _"Iron Man"_ **(2008)** hasta _"Pantera Negra"_ **(2018).**

Como dije al inicio, serán tanto drabbles como One-shoot's, por lo que, en un momento podría centrarme en una escena de una película, y en otra la película completa.

 **LO MÁS IMPORTANTE:** No es necesario haber visto todas las peliculas del MCU (yo nunca he visto completa _"Ant-Man"_ , por ejemplo), pero si creen que lo necesitan para entender, ¡sería grandioso!

Esos serían todos los puntos : )

 **Disclaimer:** _"Axis Powers Hetalia"_ están bajo el dominio del señor Hidekaz Himaruya. La película de _"Iron Man"_ no es de mi pertenencia, desgraciadamente, sino que es del _ **Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel (MCU)**_ , dirigida por Jon Favreau, con el guion de Stan Lee, Hawk Ostby, Art Marcum y Matt Holloway. Protagonizada por Robert Downey Jr como Antony "Tony" Edward Stark/ Iron Man. Este es el único one-shoot que participa en el reto de 11 meses, 11 fanfics del foro _"Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"._

* * *

 **Provincia de Kunar, Afganistán.**

Desde uno de los convoy militares, el último, se escuchaba la canción _"Back in black"_ de la banda AC/DC, cortesía de una radio portátil. Dos soldados miraban de reojo al hombre invitado que acaba de hacer una presentación del misil Jerico.

Éste desentonaba completamente entre los colores de camuflaje, con su terno impecable, lentes oscuros y whisky escocés en mano, sin que se le derramara una sola gota. Con solo verlo imponía la imagen de "persona superior pero con el que querrías dar una fiesta porque él lo paga".

La atmósfera era tensa entre las cuatro personas en el auto.

Por esa razón William Allistor Cambell decidió romper con ello.

−Siento que me llevan a una corte marcial. Es una locura, ¿qué les hice?−bromea−¿Se van a parar a matarme?¿ o qué no tienen lengua?−se dirigió al soldado a su izquierda−¡ey, tú, _Forrest_!

−Si tengo lengua, señor−responde.

−Ah…entonces no les caigo bien.

−No, usted nos intimida−respondió la que conducía.

−Oh, tú eres mujer. En serio no me di cuenta. Digo, me disculparía pero ese no es el caso−mientras más habla, los otros hombres intentaban aguantar la risa−Pensé que era un soldado.

−Soy piloto.

−Pues le voy a decir que tiene una hermosa estructura ósea, piloto−suelta el cumplido−y ahora me cuesta trabajo dejar de verla, ¿no es raro?−La piloto río con su compañero. William sonrió satisfecho ante eso−Ya relájense, ¡rían!

Fue un momento casi sub real. Pasó de estar con esos jóvenes, posando para una foto, a ver como el convoy de adelante explotaba, con balas lloviendo, y con los soldados que lo protegían muriendo ante sus ojos.

Salió corriendo evitando las balas, escodiéndose tras una roca. Buscó su teléfono con tal de encontrar apoyo para sacarlo de ese lugar. Sin embargo un misil con cuenta regresiva se situó a su lado. Pudo observarlo los segundos suficientes para ver el nombre que estaba en él.

" _Campbell Industries"_

Explotó apenas se puso de pie.

Antes de quedar completamente inconsciente, sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. Con sus pocas fuerzas notó la mancha de sangre emanar…donde residía su corazón.

Al volver en sí, le quitaban un saco de encima. Sus ojos se acostumbraban a la intensa luz, pero sus oídos escuchaban palabras a las que podría relacionar al árabe o un idioma relativo.

Notó hombres a su espalda y a sus lados, junto con una cámara frente a él.

Un secuestro.

… _y eso que hace unas cuantas horas todo parecía tan normal._

* * *

 **Hace 36 horas atrás, Las Vegas.**

Había sido nominado al _"Premio Apogeo"_ , debido a la expansión de su empresa armamentista y asegurado la protección de muchas personas…eso claramente le importaba una mierda.

Fue a Las Vegas a disfrutar del casino del " _Caesars Palace"_ , encontrar una pareja de una noche y hacerse rico. O más de lo que ya era.

−Esto no es posible−escuchó a sus espaldas.

Esa era la voz de su persona menos deseada en el momento que tenía a esa castaña entre sus brazos.

Su buen amigo Noah, estaba ausente de su sonrisa gatuna. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azul oscuro lo atravesaban. La apariencia engañosa del gran Coronel Van Der Hoeven. Letal y adorable (eso último le valdría un puñetazo en su linda cara).

Intentó sacarle una sonrisa, pero para el cuadrado de su amigo parecía que se había comido un limón por su expresión amarga.

Se disculpó, y vio como…un poquito…el otro ya no se notaba tan molesto.

Le recordó que debía estar temprano para la presentación de su nuevo mísil.

En verdad quiso ser responsable, para compensar a Noah…pero la rubia despampanante de…¿Carrie? ¿Cressida? Bueno, ella apareció pidiendo unas respuestas a unas cuantas preguntas, y él solo fue alguien cortés al responderle…

…y luego llevársela a la cama.

Que bien se sentía ser él.

* * *

Uno de sus mayores pasatiempos era revisar motores. Lo hizo desde los cuatro y siempre lo haría.

En especial por el hecho de que nada cambiaba: al igual que en sus años de infante, la voz que escondía el acento ruso seguía acompañándolo.

V.A.N.Y.A

En honor al mayordomo que tuvo más presencia en su vida que su propio padre.

Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, supó que no era por su cita de anoche. Sino una de las cuatro personas en las que confiaría su vida: Monique Bonnefoy, su asistente personal.

−No toques el volumen.

−Y tú ya deberías estar del otro lado del mundo−le reprochó.

−¿Qué? ¿Se enojó?−no necesitaba verla para saber que se estaba ajustando los lentes en el puente de su nariz y recogiendo un cabello rubio rebelde tras su oreja.

−No al parecer.

−Entonces, ¿por qué me apresuras?

−William, tu avión salió hace una hora y media.

−Que chistoso. Pensé que como era mi avión, me iban a esperar hasta que llegará−seguía concentrado en mover piezas, despreocupado.

−William, necesito hablarte de unas cosas antes de que salgas.

−Perdona, pero ¿de qué sirve tener tu propio avión si sale antes de que llegues?−finalmente su posicionó para ver a la monegasca, limpiando el aceite de la llave que hace unos segundos estaba usando.

Monique empezó a hablar de una pintura que él debía considerar si comprar o no. Él no era un verdadero aficionado al arte…ella sí, y solo por eso decidió que debían comprarlo. Tenía el dinero y podría tener más ¿cuál era el problema?

En medio de todo lo que le dijo, ésta le recordó que tenía planes ese día por su cumpleaños.

Ahora entendió porque insistió tanto con la pintura.

* * *

Lo primero que le sacó en cara Noah, fue su tardanza de tres horas. Pero bueno, había llegado en medio de una carrera con su guardaespaldas…

Sí, fue tarde. Sin embargo llegó.

En el aire, el belga intentó mostrarse indiferente ante cualquier tema que quisiera conversar el escocés.

−Eres físicamente incapaz de actuar responsablemente.

−No beber sería irresponsable.

A pesar de la negación de Van der Hoeven, luego de unos cuantos tragos de sake se le veía muy feliz y amistoso. Hasta que empezó a hablar del honor del uniforme, y el peso del apellido de su familia (William entendía eso).

* * *

 **Base aérea de Bagram, Afganistán.**

−¿Es mejor ser temido o respetado? Y yo digo: "¿es mucho pedir ambos?"−inició su discurso ante los militares frente a él, vistiendo el terno y los lentes oscuros, contrastados por su cabellera pelirroja−Con eso en mente les presento con humildad lo último que tiene Campbell Industries en su línea libertad. Es el primer mísil que incluye nuestra patentada tecnología repulsora− al frente, junto con los de mayor rango, se encontraba Noah. Ambos esperaban lo mismo: esta presentación debía salir bien−Dicen que la mejor arma es una que nunca se dispará. Con todo respeto no estoy de acuerdo.

»Yo prefiero el arma que se dispara una sola vez. UNA. Mi padre lo hacía así, nuestro país lo hace igual, y ha funcionado muy bien hasta ahora. Busquen una excusa para lanzar uno de estos y puedo garantizarles, señores, que los malos no querrán salir jamás de sus cuevas.

Con un ademán, se enciende el protocolo de activación. Los misiles se posicionaron ante la vista de todos y salieron disparados ante un territorio desertico.

−A su consideración…−segundos después se escuchaba el sonido del impacto−el Jérico.

Estaba claro que era un completo éxito.

* * *

Tal vez no debió jugar de esa manera con Noah. Probablemente debió ir con él…y pudo tener un destino peor.

¿Por qué tuvo que alejarlo del auto donde estaba "la fiesta"?

Acompañar al cascarrabias pudo haberle ahorrado todo el dolor…estar en su casa en Malibú, con la voz de V.A.N.Y.A diciéndole " _buen día, señor"_ , acompañado del reproche de Monique por no levantarse temprano…

Estar en cualquier lugar menos en esa cueva desconocida de " _Los diez anillos"_

Evitar la tortura, las pesadillas, el hecho de descubrir que terroristas usaban sus armas para matar gente inocente.

¡Ah! ¿Y cómo olvidar el hecho de que un pedazo de metralla iba directo a su corazón y podía morir en cualquier minuto y el electromagneto conectado a la batería era lo único que parecía impedir que eso pasará? Eso no debía faltar a la lista de cosas que volvían a Afganistán una agonía.

Lo salvable era la compañía, la misma persona que lo salvó: Amir Adnan, el científico turco (al cual conoció hace tiempo en una conferencia en Berna y del que no se acordaba) que tuvo la misma suerte que él de atraer miradas no agradables.

Se suponía que lo iban a liberar en cuanto les construyera el mísil Jérico. Obviamente hizo que estaba de acuerdo, pero la verdad estaba clara como el agua: no lo harían.

Al encontrarse solos, Amir se acercó al escocés, aún afectado por saber que ellos tenían SUS armas.

−Escucha. Eso que viste es tu legado, Campbell. El trabajo de tu vida, está en manos de esos matones−dijo lo que era obvio para él−¿Así quieres que te recuerden? ¿Es el último acto de rebeldía del gran William Campbell o vas a hacer algo?

−¿Para qué hacer algo si van a matarme? Igual a ti. Y si me dejan vivir, moriré en una semana.

−Entonces, es una semana importante para ti, ¿no es así?−Adnan no se rendía.

El foco de genio de William se encendió de inmediato.

Al día (si es que era de día) pidió todo lo que necesitaba para construir (supuestamente) el mísil.

Entre ellos sacó el paladio con el que forjó la miniatura del reactor Arc, que le duraría para sus próximas cincuenta vidas, para reemplazar lo que Adnan usó para su operación.

El científico hablaba de la familia que esperaba poder volver a ver algún día. Cuando le preguntó si había alguien que esperará por él, unas cuantas personas se le sumaron a su mente. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que éstas podrían seguir su vida sin su presencia.

−Entonces eres un hombre que lo tiene todo y nada.

Esa frase definiría su vida hasta ahora.

* * *

Trabajaron durante toda la noche en el proyecto que los iba a sacar de ahí, pero el líder empezó a sospechar. Un pequeño proyectil dio la señal de que intentaron forzar la puerta. Vendrían por más.

William estaba en el traje, cuando Amir tomó un arma para darle más tiempo. El suficiente para que pudiera tener el control de la armadura, yéndose en contra de quienes lo aprisionaron. Era un hombre de hojalata 2.0.

Ya casi en la salida, vio a Amir tendido en el suelo, con una enorme herida emanando sangre. No lo pensó para disparar en contra de la persona que los había encerrado.

Se arrodillo junto a él y se quitó la parte del traje para poder ver mejor a su amigo.

−Levántate, hay que irnos−dijo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por la adrenalina−Muévete, tenemos un plan, debemos seguirlo.

−Este siempre fue el plan, Campbell−dice respirando forzadamente.

−Levántate, vas a ver a tu familia−determinó.

−…Mi familia ya no existe−termina por declarar, más pálido−Voy a verlos ahora, Campbell…

William sintió un picor en sus ojos al ver al hombre que fue su amigo durante su encierro, muriendo frente a él, repitiéndole un "está bien, está bien…" como a un niño al cual consolar.

−…quiero esto…lo anhelo…-

El pelirrojo al fin pudo sacar algo que el nudo en su garganta le impedía−Gracias por salvarme…

−…Aprovechaló−le dice−No malgastes tu vida…-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras Amir Adnan, un brillante científico, y solo William tuvo la oportunidad de despedirlo.

* * *

Había abandonado cada pieza de metal después de su escape, en medio del desierto.

Estaba sediento, hambriento, al borde de la locura y con la culpa cargando sobre sí.

Pero no estaba del todo loco el mirar con un helicóptero se aproximó a donde él hacia señas. De éste mismo, como una aparición angelical, Noah, junto con otros cuatro soldados más.

−¿Qué tal la fiesta?

No pudo hacer otra cosa además de sonreír, en especial luego del abrazo al que se vio envuelto por el rubio cobrizo. Su amigo estaba tan aliviado como él de que la pesadilla haya acabo.

Sin embargo, William sabía que en realidad recién estaba empezando…

* * *

 **Campbell Industries, USA.**

Monique pasó por tantas fases en la primera hora que William regresó: primero, notó él, estaba aliviada. Luego, molesta por no querer ir al hospital y llegar a su empresa. De eso a la sorpresa y felicidad cuando declaró que cerraba la división de manufacturas de armas ante todos los medios.

Eso opaco la presencia del hombre rubio que pidió hablar con William por las circunstancias de su escape.

* * *

 **Malibú, USA.**

William vio entrar a Monique y al ver sus manos supo que era las que necesitaba para colocar al nuevo reactor Arc.

Claramente a la mujer le dio asco (aunque le explicó que lo que salía no era pus sino un plasma inorgánico que provenía del reactor), y trató de mantenerla tranquila a pesar de que por poco le diera un infarto.

Al estar todo en su lugar, río, pero ella estaba asustada.

−William, jamás, jamás quiero que vuelvas a pedir algo así ¿Entendiste?−pidió con la mano pegajosa lejos de ella.

−No tengo a nadie más.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente el suficiente tiempo para que se volviera algo…incomodo.

Ella le preguntó que quería hacer con el antiguo reactor. Él dijo que lo destruyera.

* * *

Fue a ver a Noah a su base para contarle.

−Noah, tengo planeado algo muy grande. Quiero que participes.

El belga, contrario a lo que espero, no lo apoyó. Estaba enojado por lo del cierre de la división de armas. Éste esperaba que aclarara su turbada mente.

William nunca estuvo más claro en su vida.

* * *

Ya no sabía en quien confiar. Por eso mantuvo al _Mark II_ en su servidor privado, junto con V.A.N.Y.A, claramente.

−¿Trabajando en un proyecto secreto, señor?

−No quiero que caiga en las manos equivocadas−veía el holograma y quitaba cosas−tal vez en las mías pueda hacer algo bueno.

* * *

Fueron largas noches de no dormir, y de pruebas en las que salía humillado o golpeado.

Monique fue a sacarlo del taller para decirle que Obie había llegado. Al escuchar el piano de su madre, junto con la pizza de NY, pudo ver que desde su anuncio las cosas no iban bien en la empresa.

Después le soltaba la bomba de que la junta buscaba destituirlo, luego de bajar 40 puntos (corrección, 56 y medio según su rubia asistente). Aun teniendo la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa, y del nuevo rumbo que quería darle a la compañía. Ser responsable.

Las miradas que le dieron el viejo vicepresidente y la ojiazul, le dio a entender que no les cabía en la cabeza tal cosa.

Vaya, intentaba ser responsable y ellos buscaban pararle.

Al diablo, él volvía a su taller.

Obie lo detuvo y habló entre susurros con él, excusándose de querer ayudarlo.

−Dame algo que los convenza−luego señalo el reactor en su pecho−deja que mis ingenieros analicen eso. Que dibujen planos.

−No−directamente se negó−esto se va a quedar conmigo. Es todo Obie, olvídalo.

Luego de que el hombre le quitara la caja de pizza (robándose dos trozos) e intentara persuadirlo de bajar con él, lo despidió sin mirar a atrás.

* * *

Los propulsores funcionaban perfectamente. La interfaz también. Podía escuchar a V.A.N.Y.A dentro del traje. Sin embargo ignoro las advertencias de esperar más pruebas y directamente fue al espacio nocturno. Desgraciadamente, mientras más cerca del espacio, se congeló completamente.

Dio órdenes a V.A.N.Y.A para descongelarse, y hubiera muerto si no se activaba a tiempo.

Volvió a la mansión y al dar la orden de apagar, los propulsores lo hicieron de inmediato, pero en vez del delicado aterrizaje que esperaba, la armadura atravesó el concreto, el piano y cayó sobre uno de sus autos en el subterráneo.

B.A.B.A.S (uno de sus primeros robots) se aproximó y tiró el contenido del extintor sobre él. Al menos algo bueno hacía la vieja hojalata.

* * *

El regalo de Monique provoco que una sonrisa se plasmará en su cara.

El antigua reactor estaba en una caja de cristal, y alrededor de este había un borde escrito:

" _Prueba de que William Campbell tiene corazón"_

Ella no estaba ahí y aun así lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.

* * *

Estaba sentado revisando las pantallas y diciendo los puntos a mejorar de la armadura a su IA. Hasta que escuchó sobre el Baile anual al que NO le invitaron. A su propia fiesta.

Que descortesía.

−¿V.A.N.Y.A nos invitaron a eso?

−No tengo registros de una invitación.

Al escuchar a la reportera hablar sobre su supuesto estrés post-traumático, y las bajas expectativas de que apareciera en la fiesta, la vena de la discordia en su ser se activó.

Su IA le presentó el actualizado _Mark III_.

−Es algo ostentoso ¿no lo crees?

−¿En qué estaba pensando? Usted es siempre tan discreto−el que su mayordomo virtual le lanzara esos comentarios sarcásticos le hacían dudar de si fue buena idea dotarlo de una inteligencia y actitud humana.

Miró uno de sus preciosos automóviles y le pidió a V.A.N.Y.A que le colocara algo de rojo metálico.

−Eso lo va a hacer pasar desapercibido.

El nuevo diseño le gustó más, y le dio el visto bueno a su IA para fabricarla.

Cinco horas se tardaría en terminarla.

Iba a aprovechar el tiempo para ir de pasada a la fiesta.

* * *

¿En que clase de mundo uno tenía que colarse en su propia fiesta?

Nada que un buen whisky no le distrajera un largo rato.

−Señor Campbell−lo llamó una persona a su lado−el Agente D−se presentó.

−Ah, sí, sí, sí , sí−escuchó hablar a Monique sobre un sujeto que quería hablar con él. No se acordó de su nombre (o alias) hasta ahora.

−De la división de logística y aplicación de interrelaciones estratégicas nacionales−le señalo. Al pelirrojo le importó poco el nombre, pero igual bromeó con él.

−Necesitan un nuevo nombre para eso−se llevó el vaso a los labios.

−Sí, todos me lo dicen−hace una pausa mientras el millonario bebe−Oiga, se que no es el momento pero lo tengo que interrogar. Todavía nos quedan muchas dudas y el tiempo puede ser un factor en estas cosas…-

No escuchó el resto de su palabrería, pues sus ojos verdes se posaron en la figura de la rubia con un vestido azul eléctrico con la espalda abierta. Al ver su cara de lado, reconoció los ojos ojigarzos de Monique, ausentes del marco de los lentes.

Al no sentir la voz del Agente, hizo como si hubiera escuchado lo que dijo.

−Eh…sí, usted tiene…toda la razón−le ofreció su mano, sin quitar la vista de la monegasca−Voy a…voy a hablar con mi asistente, para pedirle una…cita−esa última palabra parecía tener doble sentido en ese momento.

Fue a hablar con ella. Le preguntó del vestido y resultó que ese fue uno de los regalos de "William" por su cumpleaños. Éste destaco su buen gusto y la invitó a bailar. Ella no pudo negarse ante el escocés.

La vio nerviosa apenas estuvieron en la pista de baile.

−Monique, ¿estás nerviosa?

−No, no, no−susurró−es que ahora estoy bailando con mi **jefe** frente a todos mis compañeros de trabajo con un vestido escotado.

−Yo digo que estas hermosa.

Bailaron en silencio, y era de esos momentos cursis que el pelirrojo evitaba por sobre todas las cosas.

−¿Tomamos aire?

−Sí, necesito respirar−respondió ella.

* * *

Las cinco horas habían pasado muy rápido. Tanto que se olvidó que dejó a Monique en el balcón esperando por una supuesta copa que él le traería.

William asumía la culpa, luego de escuchar a la misma reportera con la que se había acostado tres meses atrás mostrándole imágenes de sus armas siendo puestas en acción en ataques terroristas.

No era cualquier pueblo, era Gulmira. Donde Amir había formado a su familia para luego serle todo arrebatado.

Obviamente pasó del "galán Campbell" al "William después de Afganistán".

La nueva armadura le ajustó perfectamente.

Era hora de probarlo en una situación de verdad.

* * *

Acababa de salvar a un Gulmira de " _Los diez anillos"_. Una parte de sí lo tomaba como una venganza, y la otra como la tranquilidad de que salvó a inocentes.

Amir de seguro se sentiría agradecido, donde quiera que esté.

Sin embargo, la molestia regresó al atender la llamada de Noah desde el traje.

− _William…_

−¿Quién es?

− _Soy Noah._

−Lo siento, ¿quién?

− _Dije que soy Noah._

Mentirle al belga fue relativamente difícil por el cansancio. Entendía la sospecha que había detrás de sus palabras, y la advertencia de que iban a explotar el extraño objetivo que apareció de un pueblo de la nada.

Era una persecución. Dos aviones contra él, soltando misiles esperando derribarlo.

Se tragó su orgullo y ordenó a su IA llamar al belga.

−Hola Noah, soy yo.

− _¿Quién?_ −el chico serio intentaba devolverle la jugada. No era el momento de chistes.

−Perdona Noah pero soy yo. El objeto por el que preguntaste soy yo.

Le tuvo que decir que se encontraba dentro de un traje, que el europeo divisó en pantalla segundos más tarde. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como los pilotos trataban de sacárselo de encima, y uno de ellos tuvo que eyectar.

William fue en su rescate a pesar de encontrarse en la mira del segundo.

− _Eres un maldito infeliz−_ el pelirrojo podía imaginarse la sonrisa aliviada del belga detrás del auricular.

* * *

Ante la prensa, el Coronel Noah Van Der Hoeven explicó que fue un ejercicio, donde nadie salió herido.

Pero había alguien que sospechaba en malos término.

* * *

Monique quería renunciar.

Lo descubrió al llegar y quitarse la armadura. Ver los balazos.

Cuando le pidió que fuera su oficina y revisara los archivos a fondo.

Lo veía obsesionado por terminar aquella misión que se impuso para deshacer sus armas.

−Estuviste a mi lado todos esos años que cosechaba el fruto de la destrucción –aquello detuvo a la gala y lo miró seriamente−, y ahora que quiero proteger a esas personas que puse en peligro, ¿te vas a ir?

−Lo que vas a hacer William será matarte. Y no voy a ser parte de eso.

Él se sentó y evitó la mirada femenina−No debería estar vivo, salvo a que hubiera una razón…−hizo una pausa para mirarla finalmente−No estoy loco, Monique. Es que al fin entiendo cuál es mi misión…y siento en mi corazón que es lo correcto.

Percibió la sinceridad tras esas palabras. Por eso, volvió a tomar el decodificador−…tú eres todo lo que tengo−admitió y se fue.

* * *

La rubia no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaba viendo. El video que se reproducía ante ella dirigida al dueño de la oficina.

Obadiah Stane.

De inmediato inició copiado, para ser atrapada con las manos en la masa.

El hombre empezó a hablar y ella le seguía el juego, esperando que ese monologo fuera lo suficientemente largó.

Pero si hubo algo de lo que Obadiah dijo que no pudo evitar escuchar y pensar.

" _William nunca volvió. Dejó parte de sí en esa cueva"._

Le dio una respuesta clara y concisa. Le produjo asco el halago que salió de ese desgraciado, y disimuladamente se llevó el decodificador. Salió de ahí aparentando tranquilidad.

Jamás creyó que ver al Agente D otra vez le sacaría una sonrisa.

−Acompáñeme, esta va a ser la cita de su vida−en su voz se notaba el miedo y la adrenalina de sentir la mirada de Stane sobre ella, caminando con el rubio a su lado.

* * *

William no pudo contestarle a Monique. No mientras el efecto de parálisis momentánea hace mella en él.

Escuchó de la boca del supuesto amigo de su padre que éste lo mando a matar. Una estocada a la confianza del escocés.

Dolió casi de la misma forma en que le quitó el reactor Arc del pecho y lo dejaba moribundo, declarando que había hecho un prototipo similar al suyo…y que lamentaba la futura muerte de Monique.

Tambaleaba de un lado a otro, pálido como el muerto andante que fue alguna vez, encontrando su objetivo en la mesa donde la caja de cristal residía.

Si no fuera por la hojalata de B.A.B.A.S que se lo entregó al ver a su creador en problemas…no habría valido el sacrificio de Amir.

−Eres bueno…−felicito a su pequeño robot, antes de romper el cristal.

* * *

Noah entró a la mansión Campbell llamando a su amigo. Bajó las escaleras al taller, pasando a través del marco de la puerta de vidrio rota. Entonces vio el cuerpo en el suelo boca abajo. Era William.

−¡William!−corrió hacía el pelirrojo, dándolo vuelta. Verlo respirar le quitó un peso de encima. Lo dejó apoyarse en él.

−¿D-Donde está Monique?−preguntó el pálido ojiverde.

−Esta bien. Está con cinco agentes que están por arrestar a Obadian−dijo para hacer desaparecer el miedo que los ojos verdes transmitían.

Fue todo lo contrario.

−No van a ser suficientes.

* * *

Ver la cara maravillada de Noah mientras se ponía la armadura no tenía precio.

−Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida−admitió.

−Nada mal, ¿no?−dijo algo repuesto de su casi muerte. Se aproximó al lugar donde aún residía el hoyo que su anterior armadura había hecho.

−¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?−fue lo último que le preguntó el rubio cobrizo.

− _ **Manten en cielo despejado−**_ le pide con una voz más grave que camuflaba la original. Encendió los propulsores y se fue en dirección a su compañía.

Entretanto, en la mansión, el belga aún miraba por donde se fue el pelirrojo, musitando un _"Wow"_ y mirando tentativamente la armadura de sobra color plateado…

−Será para la otra, Noah−se dice el hombre, subiendo a su auto.

* * *

−¿ _Monique?_

−¿William? Por favor dime que estás bien−salió al exterior de las instalaciones completamente asustada. Acababa de ver como una armadura enorme donde, suponía, Obadiah estaba, atacaba a los agentes a los cuales pidió arrestarlo.

− _Estoy bien._

−¡O-Obadiah enloqueció!−decía totalmente nerviosa−l-lo vi con un traje…-

El sonido del suelo crujiendo la distrajo del insistente llamado de su jefe. De ahí salía la colosal armadura yendo en su dirección.

− _ **¿A dónde crees que vas?**_ −Monique retrocedía, y estaba segura que lo que estaba viendo pasar frente a sus ojos era su propia vida, llevándola al momento en que Obadiah Stane la amenazaba− _ **Tus servicios ya no son requeridos…**_

Un " _HEEEEEY"_ que venía del cielo distrajo a la asistente como al hombre. Éste último se vio afectado por el golpe que le hizo atravesar el suelo de concreto, empujado por la armadura roja y dorada.

Con tal fuerza que pasaron hasta la carretera, interrumpiendo el ir y venir de los autos. Uno de ellos se detuvo frente suyo, y Obadiah no perdió la oportunidad de probar el poder del traje tomándolo como si nada, a costa de los gritos de la familia que se encontraba adentro.

− _Bájalos_ −advirtió el más joven.

− _ **Son daño colateral, William.**_

Rapidamente ordena a V.A.N.Y.A llevar la energía al reactor, lanzando un repulsor que golpeó a Obadiah y poder rescatar el auto y a las personas en su interior. La mujer que conducía, asustada, presionó el freno al máximo pasando por sobre el hombre de armadura a pesar de las insistencias de éste de no querer lastimarlos.

Obadiah iba con todo, si salían heridos era algo menor para él. La gente salía despavorida de sus autos o retrocedían, entretanto ellos peleaban.

Lo llevó contra un autobús y lo hizo explotar, pero William salió de ahí intacto volando con sus propulsores.

El demente había hecho algo similar.

− _Señor, parece que su armadura también puede volar._

−Sí, ya lo noté, V.A.N.Y.A−sarcasmo− Llévame a la máxima altitud.

− _Señor, con el 15% de energía las probabilidades…-_

−¡Ya hice los cálculos! ¡Hazlo!

Monique vio el traje de William y el de Obadiah elevarse por los aires, el primero siendo perseguido por el segundo.

− _Energía al 13%, señor…-_ le advirtió la IA.

−¡Sube!−ordeno tozudamente.

− _11%−_ la voz con acento eslavo se oía más débil.

−¡No pares!

− _7%...-_

−¡Déjalo en la pantalla! ¡No sigas repitiéndolo!−ordenó nervioso.

La mano metalica rodeó su cuello, y la voz de Obadiah sonaba con sorna.

− _ **¡Fue buena idea, William! ¡Solo que mi traje es mejor en todo sentido!**_

− _¿Resolviste el problema de congelamiento?−_ soltó divertido. Las luces del enorme traje se apagaron. William vio esa como su señal− _Te lo dejo de tarea−_ bromeó antes de darle un leve golpe y dejarlo caer hacia el suelo.

Le hubiera gustado disfrutar la victoria, sino fuera por el anuncio de la IA que le quedaba 2% y activaba la reserva de emergencia. Fue cayendo lento pero seguro, hasta llegar al techo de su empresa.

Llamó a Monique.

− _¿Bonnefoy?_

−¡William! ¡Dime algo!−imploró−¿Estas bien?

− _Casi no tengo energía, solo debo quitarme esta co-_

− _ **Buen intento**_ −se burló la voz de su ex- amigo. Intento dispararle con el repulsor…que se había quitado. Lo empujó y ahora lo estaba aplastando.

Todo pasó rápido: le pidió a V.A.N.Y.A su estado, logró escapar de sus metálicos brazos y estaba escondido, mirando de reojo a Obadiah.

−Bonnefoy −volvió a llamar a su asistente−Esto no funciona, debemos sobrecargar el reactor para que explote en el pecho.

− _¿Y cómo quieres hacer eso?_

−Tú tendrás que hacerlo. Ve a la consola central y abre todos los circuitos−le dictaba−cuando salga del techo te aviso y tendrás que activar el botón de la válvula maestra. Enfriara todo aquí arriba.

Desde donde Monique estaba, entraba a donde Campbell le había dicho. Se lo avisó.

−Okey. Espera a que salga del techo. Voy a darte tiempo−se escurrió a tiempo de que Obadiah lo encontrará.

Practicamente se le lanzó por la espalda intentando derribarlo, pero el otro fácilmente lo tomó y sacando la parte que cubría su rostro, dejándolo tirado en el vidrio del techo que residía sobre el enorme reactor de la empresa.

Obadiah abrió su traje, mostrándose más loco de poder y psicótico.

−¡Finalmente lo conseguiste, William!−le grita, refiriéndose a la armadura y el reactor−¡Tu padre estaría orgulloso!

Empezó a disparar a matar, y el pelirrojo buscó protegerse. Sin embargo el vidrio se vio afectado, quebrándose.

Se sujetó a tiempo de uno de los bordes, quedando suspendido en el aire.

−¡Qué ironico, William! ¡Querías desarmar a todo el mundo y lo que le diste fue la mejor arma!

−¡Monique!−gritó como señal a la rubia que lo veía asustada desde abajo.

−¡Ahora te mataré con ella!

El proyectil falló, pero el hombre siguió insistiendo. De la misma manera desesperada, le gritó a Monique para que apretará la el botón y saliera huyendo (contra las negativas de la mujer por estar él expuesto a la muerte).

La energía salió suspendida, afectando a Obadiah y alejando a William.

El viejo hombre, junto con su armadura, cayeron por el enorme hoyó hasta chocar con el reactor Arc, provocando la explosión del lugar.

William…él quedó inconsciente. No escuchó la voz de Monique gritando su nombre preocupada, ni la luz titilante de su reactor que volvía a la normalidad.

La vida volvía a darle una oportunidad.

* * *

 **Días más tarde.**

Noah hablaba otra vez frente a la prensa, explicando la superficie de lo que _pasó_ en Campbell Industries.

En un cuarto cercano, Monique maquillaba los moretones de William para guardar las apariencias de la falsa historia que debía contar frente a las cámaras. Mientras el pelirrojo leía el periódico y denotaba los errores técnicos de los periodistas sobre la armadura.

El agente D (quién de milagro salió con vida) le entregaba las notas de lo que debía decir: Estaba en un yate en Avalon la noche anterior, con varios testigos que lo vieron por ahí.

Claro que William insinuó que debía decir que había estado teniendo una cita íntima con su rubia asistente…desistió luego del pellizco de la misma.

La idea era borrar esa experiencia de sus vidas.

−Agente D−se le aproximó la monegasca al rubio−Solo quiero darle las gracias. Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda.

−Es nuestro deber−respondió con una leve sonrisa−Estaremos en contacto.

−¿La división de logística…?

−Llámenos SHIELD−se iba a dar la vuelta, pero agregó algo más−y es Agente Davie, señorita Bonnefoy, por si acaso−luego de eso se retiró.

−La verdad es que no está tan mal−dijo el millonario cuando la mujer le anunció que ya debía aparecer−Digo, aún no puedo creer que soy _Iron Man_ −dice refiriéndose a como los medios lo llamaron.

−Tú no eres _Iron Man._

−Sí, si lo soy. Pero eso no importa−insiste mientras ella le pone el saco−Si lo fuera tendría una hermosa novia, que sabría mi identidad pero siempre estaría preocupada por mí, aunque se sentiría orgullosa del hombre en que me he convertido−de esa manera suelta la bomba ante la hermosa ojiazul, mirándola fijamente. Carraspea, pues ella sigue sin prestarle atención−Dime que aún recuerdas esa noche.

−¿Cuál noche?−fingió demencia.

−¿Cómo que cual?

Finalmente sus hermosos ojos azules tras esos lentes lo miraban−William estás hablando…de aquella noche en que−parecía tener una mirada tan tierna−…bailamos, subimos al techo…entonces tu bajaste a…traerme un trago y…me dejaste sola−suelta eso último dolida−¿Es esa noche de la que hablas?

Algo en la cabeza de William le gritó "¡IMBÉCIL!".

Asintió, y ella soltó un "Eso creí", fingiendo que lo anterior no provocó incomodidad en ninguno de los dos.

* * *

En serio intentó seguir el papel que TODOS le habían pedido que siguiera, pero esa reportera era demasiado molesta, y tenía un sexto sentido que detectaba las mentiras que él trataba de creerse.

−Una cosa es cuestionar la versión oficial y la otra cosa es apuntar con el dedo e insinuar que soy una especie de superhéroe−dijo.

−Yo jamás dije _"superhéroe",_ señor Campbell−la sonrisa de esa reportera le ponía los pelos de punta.

Pero no era eso lo que le ponía nervioso.

Guardar el secreto de que él era _Iron Man._ De algo extraordinario…un superhéroe…

Noah lo miraba y le susurraba que recordara los papeles. Él los colocó frente a sí.

−Lo cierto es…−un millón de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza del genio. Todas eran protagonizadas por sus conocidos: Monique, Noah…parecían querer que en serio siguiera con su vida. Sin embargo las palabras de Amir, sobre su legado hicieron más eco en él…y también su enorme ego que le pedía a gritos que ¡El era el maldito William Campbell! Discreción jamás iba a ser parte de él…Por eso bajo los papeles y miró determinadamente a todas esas personas, antes de soltar las palabras que desencadenarían una serie de eventos que lo incluirían a él y a un grupo de personas extraordinarias:

−Yo soy _Iron Man._

* * *

¡Así inicio todo!

Por si tienen dudas:

 **William Ian Campbell es Escocia.**

 **Monique Bonnefoy es Mónaco.**

 **Noah Van Der Hoeven es 2p Nyo! Bélgica.**

 **Amir Adnan es 2p Turquía.**

 **Personajes como Obadiah y la reportera, sentí que no valía la pena ser representados XD**

 **El único que aún no sé cómo representar es a Happy, así que acepto sugerencias.**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! Estoy en el auge de la energía de IW y sentí que los personajes de APH no deben ser abandonados.**

El próximo es _"Iron Man 2"_ , pero no voy a presentarles mucho (no fue la mejor película de Tony XD) solo a una personitas súper especial…

* * *

William entraba a su mansión, pero al escuchar el sonido de su mayordomo virtual apagándose empezó a temer de inmediato.

Frente a la ventana, una figura a oscuras.

−"Yo soy _Iron Man"_ −repitió, haciendo alusión a lo que declaró ante los medios−¿Se cree el único superhéroe en el mundo?−éste se dio vuelta hacia él−Señor Campbell acaba de unirse a un universo más grande, solo que aún no lo sabe.

−¿Y usted quién es?−demandó al intruso.

Se fue acercando a la luz hasta mostrar a un hombre de rasgos asiaticos, con el cabello largo atado a una coleta baja, con un solo ojo castaño mirándolo fijamente. El otro, el izquierdo, estaba oculto por un parche.

−Yao Wang, director de SHIELD, aru.

−Ah…−a pesar de la muletilla, el asiaticos era intimidante.

−Le vine a hablar de la iniciativa " _Avengers",_ señor Campbell, aru.

* * *

Sí, también habrá escenas post-crédito :D

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
